ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Luco Antaryon
Luco Antaryon is a former bravo and the current Sealord of Braavos. He hails from one of the prominent merchant families and is the grandson of Ferrego Antaryon, Sealord during the War of Repayment. Appearance Luco is of slightly less than average height for a man, around 5’10. He has coal black hair, which is paired with a very short beard and neatly trimmed moustache. His eyes are stormy grey and are ringed with a pale blue, mimicking both turbulent and glassy seas. A thin scar stretches beneath the right one over his cheek, testament to his dueling days. Two silver rings are worn in his right ear. History The sky wept for eight long days before a second son was birthed of Talea Nestoris in the first moon of the Westerosi year 342. It was the end of a harsh winter, and the beginning of a promising spring. The clouds that linger perpetually above the lagoon city never truly cleared away, but tendrils of sunlight managed to claw through the dense cover to touch the weathered face and sea-soaked hair of the Titan when Luco Antaryon was born. From the very first unsteady steps taken by the boy, he could be found in the Arsenal observing shipbuilders and weaponry, or underfoot amongst the merchants at the Purple Harbor. Phario Antaryon treated his nephew’s fancy by allowing the boy aboard his merchant ship as often as possible, instructing him in the art of open-water sailing from an early age. By some stroke of misfortune, Phario met his end one early morning in late 350 on a return trip from the port at Lys, set upon by pirates. It was at the Arsenal that Luco continued receiving lessons in manning a vessel, shipbuilding, armaments suitable for the high seas and the fortifications that protected Braavos from outside invasion. It was not uncommon for the youth to be seen scaling and descending the steps inside the Titan’s leg multiple times a morning, his favorite form of exercise. Despite being born on rocky land, he would be raised by the sea and those who traveled upon it. Bravos were a constant presence around the gloom-shaded city, set apart by flashing colour and the thin rapiers worn at their hips. Blood never failed to run hot amongst onlookers and water dancers alike, and placing bets became a favorite pastime of Luco’s. It wasn’t until he was nearly a man grown, four and ten, that he took up his first blade and began instruction under a renowned swordsman known only as the Drunken Dancer. The epithet was given to the man for his tendency to move so swiftly that opponent’s often found themselves spinning in circles, searching for their quarry and attempting to ward off relentless striking, most often to no avail. Luco remained a pupil for four years, at the end of which he was gifted a rapier with a whalebone handgrip and a guard of silver. He returned to the Moon Pool many midnights after to duel with the other bravos, earning the name the Dancer in the Dark. In 365, tears fell from the sky for another long week and some, this time to mourn the passing of Mero Tendyris. The Sealord who came after Tormo Fregar and an ailing man of seventy and five, he passed into the sweetest sleep known to man in the midst of a scorching summer. Knives were drawn and the streets of Braavos ran crimson as noble families fought amongst themselves and amongst each other to decide who would inherit succession. Luco was a man grown and well versed in ships and swords by then, ambition his fickle mistress. The favorite was a nobleman called Noho, thick lipped and heavy-browed, with a tendency to be as cruel as the Iron Bank for which he worked. At the behest of his parents and many of the people for whom he held support, Luco challenged Noho to a duel at the hour of midday, a moment when the rain broke and the sun once more showed its face through dense clouds. It was the glint off of a rapier blade that determined victory after two strenuous hours of dancing, a finger of sunlight that blinded his opponent and allowed Luco to dispatch the man with a swift caress of sword point against an unprotected throat. The young Antaryon had entered as a contender and emerged the Sealord of Braavos in the same day, chosen unanimously by the crowd of onlookers for their own. Two years after that fateful day, the head of the powerful merchant family Volentin offered the hand of his eldest daughter in marriage to the Sealord, who readily obliged. Terrio Erastes, another pupil of the Drunken Dancer and Luco’s longtime friend and one of the most reputable bravo’s in his own right was elected First Sword. The long months after were spent learning how to administer a city, conducting trade agreements and maintaining the navy. After some months of trying, Sarea was got with child in the last moon of 369, much to the delight of the Sealord and his subjects. Known as a firm man but just in his actions and beloved by the people, he has repaired many of the derelict parts of the city, bolstered the trade economy, and helped to maintain peace between the Iron Bank and their associates, including the Iron Throne of Westeros and the surrounding free cities, as far away as Asshai and the islands of the Jade Sea. Important Events * 342 - Luco is born in Braavos, the grandson of a former Sealord and the second son of Uthero Antaryon, a keyholder of the Iron Bank. * 347 - Phario Antaryon begins his nephew’s instruction in sailing, Luco finds himself spending a lot of time at the Arsenal and the Purple Harbor. * 350 - Pirates from the Stepstones attack the Merling King as it is departing from Lys, killing all of the crew including Captain Phario. * 351 - 355 - Luco continues his lessons in sailing and shipbuilding. He also receives instruction in the fortifications of the city. * 356 - The Drunken Dancer allows Luco to become his protégé, meeting daily to train the youth in the art of water dancing. * 360 - Luco is a decently skilled water dancer by then, and is gifted an expensive rapier by his teacher as a gift of parting. * 365 - After defeating an Iron Banker named Noho, Luco is elected the Sealord of Braavos and moves into the palace. * 368 - The head of the Volentin merchant family offers his daughter Sarea in marriage to the Sealord, who accepts. * 370 - Luco discovers that his wife is pregnant, much to his pleasure, and continues to govern the city of Braavos with the help of his advisors. Recent Events With piracy prevalent in the shipping lanes that run in the southern part of the routes between Braavos and Volantis, Luco has ordered all merchant vessels to be accompanied by dromonds, and has required an increased output of ships from the Arsenal. Luco's wife is expecting their first child, due in the eight month of 370 AC. Family * Ferrego Antaryon - grandfather; former Sealord, succeeded by Tormo Fregar (d. 318) * Brea Forel - grandmother (d. 340) ** Phario Antaryon - uncle; former merchant captain of the Merling King (b. 310, d. 350) ** Bellerona Dothare - aunt by marriage (b. 312) *** Qarro Antaryon - cousin; bravo (b. 332) *** Larra Antaryon - cousin (b. 332) ** Meralyn Antaryon - aunt; priestess in the House of Black and White (b. 314) ** Uthero Antaryon - father; keyholder of the Iron Bank (b. 316) ** Talea Nestoris - mother (b. 318) *** Oro Antaryon - brother; captain of the Lady Bright, a naval ship (b. 335) *** Luco Antaryon - current Sealord of Braavos (b. 342) *** Sarea Volentin - wife (b. 344) Household * Terrio Erastes - First Sword of Braavos, gift is Martially Adept * Galeo Prestayn - Trademaster of Braavos, gift is Businessman * Moredo Terys - Master Admiral of the Braavosi Fleet, gift is Leadership * Orbelo Lornel - Spymaster for the Sealord, gift is Agent References Tbd. Category:House Antaryon Category:Braavosi Category:Essosi